


The Proof is in the Pudding

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Rewrite, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three months since Sherlock jumped from the roof of Saint Bartholomew's. John is in pieces, but the night he tries to take his life he receives a text from an unknown number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     September 30, 2012 11:37pm

     John is sitting at the desk in his hotel room, typing out on his laptop.  _This_   _will_   _be_   _my_   _last_   _blog_   _post_ , he types at the end of his depressingly short suicide note. He posts it, and looks at the two other items on the desk: his phone and his gun. In the one-hundred and seven days since Sherlock's death, John has gotten to know the taste of his gun very well. The cold, metallic taste seems to reawaken something in John for a time.

     Every night, before turning out the lights, John will sit at this desk and push the barrel between his lips. He doesn't pull the trigger, but tonight he will. John sits back in his chair and brings the gun to his mouth. As he parts his lips to let the gun in one last time his phone rings. John is so very tempted to ignore this last text, but his conditioning from Sherlock has his hand moving to it before he can stop himself.

     John doesn't recognize the number and almost doesn't read the text. Something compels him to do it anyways. The text simply reads  _Stop_ , but it's the signature at the end that clenches John's heart, - _SH_. 

     John stops breathing and then red, hot fury pulses through his veins. How dare someone pull such an awful joke like this? John dials the number, seething while it rings. Before the voice on the other end can speak, John goes off. "Listen hear you bastard, your little joke is so not funny. You have absolutely no idea what I've been going though. I swear, if I could I would track down this number and strangle you for the shite you just pulled." John takes a breath to continue his rant and that's when the other voice finally is able to get one word in.

     "John," is all the other line says, but it is enough to cause John's heart to stop. That voice,  **that**  voice, could not possibly have come from his phone. That voice that had called him away to crimes scenes and waiting cabs. That voice that called everyone idiots. That voice that called John an idiot, but with a different inflection behind it. That voice he had prayed to hear one last time. 

      "Sherlock," John whispers, choking back tears. "This better not be some bloody trick." 

     "No tricks this time," Sherlock responds. His voice is soft and controlled, as if he too is holding back tears. But Sherlock is, as he likes to remind people, a high functioning sociopath and incapable of emotion. "I am alive and ... well, I'm alive." 

     "You have got a lot of explaining to do and you have about two minutes to do it or I swear to God, Sherlock." John's voice cracks on his friends name and he can't stop the stray tear from falling from his eye.

     "I had to do it. You have to understand, I had to do it. Moriarty would have killed you and Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson if I didn't jump and complete his story." Sherlock pauses and takes a deep breath. "Please forgive me, John. I never wanted to hurt you. I had to protect you, all of you, from Moriarty."

     "Why didn't you tell me?" John asks. "Why didn't you ask me for help or even warn me about all this?"

     "The first few weeks, Moriarty's men were watching you, monitoring you reaction to see if I was really dead," Sherlock replies. "I couldn't tell you. I needed your reaction to be genuine. They needed to believe that I was dead."

     "But, did I have to believe you were dead for so long," John snaps at Sherlock. "You said they watched me for a few weeks, but it's been three months, Sherlock. You couldn't tell me after three bloody months?"

     "I'm sorry, John," Sherlock says regretfully. "I never knew how deeply my death would hurt you. I should have anticipated how you would take it, but I overlooked it and I am so very sorry. Please, John, forgive me. John, please would you forgive me?" Sherlock implored.

     "Of course I forgive you, Sherlock," John chokes out. "You’re oblivious to emotion. That’s not an excuse, but I forgive you."

     Sherlock breathes a sigh of release. "But," John continues, "I can't remain in the dark like that again. I won't be left with no information of you." Sherlock doesn't like the way John's thought process is heading. "I know you're alive now and I need to continue to know you are alive."

     "John, Moriarty's men are still out there," Sherlock says. "They are still watching you and you are still in danger."

     "I don't care about the risk, Sherlock," John replies. "I need daily confirmation that you are still alive. I demand it, Sherlock. I can't go back to thinking you're gone forever. You own me this, Sherlock."

     "Okay," Sherlock agrees. "One text sometime every day to let you know that I am still alive. I dislike how much danger this could put you in, but I will agree to your terms."

     "Good," John responds. "It's nice of you to see my side of things this once and danger has never been a deterrent to me. I believe you may have remarked on that once. Now that that is all settled, I need to get some rest and go see Mrs. Hudson tomorrow to see if she will let me back into 221B. Good night, Sherlock."

     His phone clicks off in response and John sits back in confusion at what just happened in the last five minutes. John looks back at the desk and his gun sitting on it's surface. He puts it away in the drawer and begins to pack up his things. As he is putting his clothes in his case, John receives a text.

     He looks at the message and a smile flickers cross his face for the first time in over three months. The message is simply. 

September 30th 11:58 pm   

     Good night, John. – SH


	2. November 2011

1st 12:07 am

     This is dangerous, John. –SH

2nd 2:48 pm

    Must I do this, John? –SH

3rd 10:29 pm

     I'm still alive, John. –SH

4th 11:46 am

     I had to steal a new phone, John. –SH

5th 3:19 pm

     I thought you didn't like it when I picked pockets, John. –SH

6th 5:32 am

    Must I continue, John? –SH

7th 2:54 am

     You could at least respond, John. –SH

7th 3:07 am

     It's three in the morning, Sherlock. –JW

8th 12:06 am

     John! –SH

8th 12:52 am

     By that I meant stop texting me so early. –JW

9th 4:38 pm

     Sorry. –SH

9th 5:04pm

     Apology accepted. – JW  

10th 3:56 pm

     What now? –SH

 

 

10th 4:23 pm

     What now, what? –JW

11th 2:18 pm

  I'd you insist on our continued communication we might as well have a conversation. –SH

11th 2:37 pm

     So what do you want 'converse' about? –JW

12th 3:04 pm

     That's what I asked you. –SH

12th 3:57 pm

     How's the weather where ever you are? –JW

13th 1:36 pm

     Really, that's your conversation starter? –SH

13th 1:45 pm

     Yes. Now answer the question. –JW

14th 2:54 pm

     Today it is cold and snowing. Yesterday it was cold and snowing. Tomorrow it will probably be cold and snowing. –SH

14th 3:21 pm

     No need to sound so frigid. –JW

15th 2:43 pm

     I am just so tired of snow. –SH

15th 2:58 pm

     Think of some place warm. –JW

16th 7:49 pm

    One more down. –SH

16th 8:13 pm

     What exactly are you doing? –JW

17th 12:46 pm

     Taking down the strands of Moriarty's web. –SH

17th 1:02 pm

     And you've taken down another strand? –JW

18th 11:57 am

   Obviously. –SH

18th 12:23 pm

     Oh. –JW

19th 6:37 pm

     On to warmer waters. –SH

20th 10:34 am

     John? –SH

20th 11:56 am

     Sorry, Harry's trying to play matchmaker. –SH

21st 3:17 pm

     Really? –SH

21st 3:57

     Yeah. She set me up with one of her friends. –JW

22nd 11:56 am

     Any good? –SH

22nd 12:45 pm

     Not at all. She kept talking about horses. –JW

23rd 12:34 pm

    Will you see her again? –SH

23rd 1:26 pm

     Harry's set us up again for tomorrow night. –JW

24th 10:19 am

     What's her name? –SH

24th 11:14 am

     Mary Something-or-Another. –JW

 

25th 11:39 pm

   How did it go? –SH

25th 11:52 pm

     Better. No horses. –JW

26th 5:44 pm

     That's nice. –SH

26th 6:32 pm

We're going out tonight. –JW

27th 7:02 pm

     That's nice. –SH

28th 4:11 pm

     John? –SH

29th 2:10 pm

     John? –SH

30th 11:15 am

     John! –SH

31st 8:00 am

     JOHN! –SH

31st 8:02

      _The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._


	3. December 2011

1st 8:30 am

     Sherlock. –JW

1st 8:31 am

     John! –SH

1st 8:31am 

     What happened, John! –SH

1st 8:42 am

     Sorry, Sherlock. After my date with Mary, I walked her home. Some idiot thought he could try to mug us. Long story short, he and I ended up in the Thames, I had to go to hospital, and my phone was ruined. Had to get a new one with a new number. –JW

1st 8:44 am

     Don't do that again. –SH

1st 8:45 am

     What, defend myself? –JW

1st 8:47 am

     Scare me. –SH

1st 8:57 am

     Okay. –JW

2nd 11:21 am

     Will you see her again? –SH

2nd 11:34 am

     I don't think so. –JW

3rd 5:48 pm

     Why not? –SH

3rd 5:51 pm

     We had fun, but it just felt... wrong. –JW

4th 6:18 pm

     It did, or she did? –SH

4th 7:39 pm

     John? –SH

5th 6:25 pm

     She did. –JW 

5th 7:01 pm

     Oh. –SH

6th 11:42 am

     How is Lestrade handling the criminals of London without my aid? –SH

6th 12:27 pm

     He's DI for a reason. He can do his job without your help. –JW

6th 12:32 pm

     He does complain more now, though. –JW

7th 1:52 pm

     You two talk often? –SH

7th 2:16 pm

     Yeah, he started taking me out for drinks after...everything that happened. It's more fun now, though. –JW 

8th 3:43 am

      How's the weather in London? –SH

8th 3:52 am

     What? –JW

8th 4:14 am

     You heard me. –SH

8th 4:27 am

    It's 4 am. It's cold and dark and wet. –JW

9th 3:37 am

     So, normal. Yes? –SH

9th   3:52 am

     I'm certain I said something about not texting me at ungodly hours. –JW

10th 2:46 am

     All you have to do is stop replying. –SH

10th 2:51 am

     Sod off. –JW

11th 8:20 pm

     Your sister set you up on any more mystery dates? –SH

11th 8:45 pm 

     Fortunately not. –JW

12th 5:50 pm

     How is Mrs. Hudson? –SH

12th   6:24 pm

     She took it hard. For those few months, I moved out and didn't really see her that often. I moved back in and she took it upon herself to punish me for my silent treatment by making me pay full price for the flat, but she soon relented and dropped it back down. –JW

 12th 6:38 pm

     She's still grieving. She says she feels like she failed you. That you were the son she could never have. –JW

13th 4:17 pm

     Tell her I would never have wanted to hurt her, please. –SH

13th 4:32 pm

    She knows that. It's just hard to cope when a loved one passes like that. –JW

14th 3:54 pm

      She loved me? –SH

14th 4:02 pm

     She still does. We all do. –JW

14th 4:05 pm

     We? –SH

15th 5:36 pm

     Well, there's Mrs. Hudson, myself, and Molly. Lestrade and Mycroft, though I suppose he knows. Even Anderson misses you. –JW

15th 7:13 pm

     He doesn't know. –SH

15th 7:28 pm

     Your brother? –JW

15th 7:34 pm

     Yeah. –SH

15th 7:51 pm

     Jesus. No wonder Greg says he looks like Hell. How does he not know? –JW

16th 8:40 am

     I never told him what I had planned. –SH 

16th 8:41 am

     Wait. Greg? –SH

16th 8:59 am

     Yeah, he and Mycroft met at your funeral and started sharing crazy stories about you. I think he's really good for him. –JW

17th 5:24 am

     Who? –SH

17th 5:41 am

     Both. –JW

17th 5:48 am 

     They're both having a rough time. –JW

18th 3:22 pm

     What about you? –SH

18th 3:46 pm

     You know how well I was coping. –JW

19th 1:11 pm

     But now? –SH

19th 1:34 pm

     Better. People started questioning it, so I say that therapy can actually help. –JW

19th 1:52 pm

     It's still hard. Sometimes I wake up and can't remember if you are actually still... It scares me. –JW

20th 12:28 pm

     I'm sorry. –SH

21st 11:23 am

     It's not your fault. –JW

21st 11:47 am

     That's a lie. –SH

21st   12:03 pm

     I know. –JW

22nd 2:35 pm

     Are you going to your sister's for Christmas? –SH

22nd 2:56 pm

     You're funny. –JW

23rd 4:08 pm

     So, that's a no? –SH

23rd 4:36 pm

     Yes, Sherlock. That means no. –JW

24th 8:42 am

     It snowed! –JW

24th 8:53 am

     It's a Christmas miracle. –SH

24th 9:14 am

     Bahumbug to you too, Scrooge. –JW

25th 6:48 am

     Merry Christmas, John. –SH

25th 6:52 am

     Merry Christmas, Sherlock. –JW

 

26th 6:31 pm

     I hate Boxing Day. Even Tesco was packed. –JW

26th 6:42 pm

     Why'd you even leave the house? –SH

26th 6:57 pm

     Ran out of milk. –JW

27th 3:28 pm

     Bored. –SH

27th 3:52 pm 

     How are you bored hunting down criminals? –JW

28th 5:12 pm

     They're boring. It's like they don't even try. –SH

28th 5:41 pm 

     At least you'll be home that much sooner. –JW

29th 4:12 am

     I wish. –SH

29th 4:38 am

     Was that sarcastic? –JW

30th 7:58 pm

     Do you know me to be sarcastic, John? –SH

30th 8:45 pm

     Not really. –JW

31st 11:58 pm

     Happy New Year's. –SH

31st 11:59 pm

     Happy New Year's. –JW


	4. January 2012

1st 7:25 am

You probably can’t tell me, but out of curiosity. Where are you? –JW

1st 8:03 am

     You’re right, I can’t tell you. –SH

1st 8:05 am

     It’s not safe. –SH

2nd 4:20 pm

Oh well. –JW

2nd 6:37 pm

     So, anything more about Lestrade and Mycroft? –SH

3rd   3:12 pm

Greg says they’ve stayed in touch since the funeral. –JW

3rd 4:18 pm

Speaking of the funeral. You’re not dead. So what’s buried in your grave? –JW

3rd 4:47 pm

     An unclaimed John Doe. –SH

4th 1:47 am

     John. –SH

4th 1:50 am

What Sherlock? –JW

4th 2:01 am

     How do you get a head wound to stop bleeding? –SH

4th 2:02 am

What! What happened? –JW

4th 2:03 am

     How. Do you make. A head wound. Stop bleeding? –SH

4th 2:04 am

Right. Lay down. Apply pressure for 15 min with a cloth. Don’t look under the gauze. Any bleeding should stop after the time is up. –JW

4th 2:16 am

Has it stopped? –JW

4th 2:18 am

     Yes, it has. –SH

4th 2:20 am

Good. What happened? –JW  
4th 4:36 am

Sherlock? –JW

5th 3:25 am

     Sorry. Was busy. –SH

5th 3:40 am

You scared me half to death. The least you can do is tell me why. –JW

6th 5:43 am

     I have been following someone, trying to get information out of them. Someone got to him first. Had to stop the bleeding. –SH

6th 6:47 am

Oh thank God. I thought it was you. –JW

6th 6:50 am

I thought I was going to lose you again. –JW  
6th 6:58 am

Don’t do that again. –JW

6th 7:00 am

     Sorry. –SH

6th 8:39 pm

By the way. Happy birthday, Sherlock. –JW

7th 7:38 pm

     How did you know? –SH 

7th 8:19 pm

Mycroft mentioned it at your memorial. –JW 

 8th 4:29 pm

     How is my brother? –SH

8th 4:53 pm

I haven’t seen him recently, but Greg says he’s doing better. –JW

9th 2:39 pm

You should really tell him you’re alive. –JW  


9th 2:40 pm

     I think he knows. He left a message on my web page. –SH

10th 8:29 am

He could just be mourning your lose. –JW

10th 9:23 am

     I doubt it. He wished my good travels and a speedy return. –SH

11th 2:49 pm

Oh. –JW

11th 3:33 pm

     I expect you should be seeing him soon. –SH

12th 4:19 pm

As always, you are right. –JW

12th 4:27 pm

He kidnapped me today. –JW

12th 5:27 pm

     What did he want? –SH

13th 7:43 pm

Just wanted to know how long I’d known you were alive. –JW

13th 7:52 pm

And why I didn’t tell him. –JW

13th 8:02 pm

     What did you say? –SH

14th 10:19 am

I told him that he had kept me in the dark on several occasions and that he shouldn’t feel so betrayed.   –JW

14th 11:38 am

     It is nice that he knows now though. –SH

15th 7:28 am

Is that sentiment I detect Mr. Holmes. :) –JW

15th 7:46 am

     Really, emoji’s. –SH

16th 6:39 pm

Shut up. :) –JW

16th 6:43 pm

     That was the best response you could think of in 35 hours? –SH

17th 9:19 am

Whatever. –JW

17th 8:39 pm

Can I send you some crime scene photos? Greg asked if I could help since I’m the “next best thing.” –JW

17th 8:57 pm

     Sure, I can take down an international criminal organization and solve London crimes the police are too inept to solve. –SH

18th 7:28 am

Here they are. –JW

18th 7:30 am

*Images Sent*

18th 9:38 pm

So, what do you think? –JW

19th 3:29 am

Sherlock? –JW

19th 7:38 am

     It’s the boyfriend of the brother. The one that drives the sports car. –SH

19th 8:30 am

Okay, I’ll tell Lestrade. –JW

20th 9:43 am

Greg knows you’re alive, too. He said to “tell the ghost thanks.” –JW

20th 10:11 am

     Why is it so hard just to stay dead? –SH

21st 6:52 am

Maybe it’s a sign. –JW

21st 7:42 pm

     I know you don’t believe in that nonsense. –SH

22nd 8:21 am

I don’t know. Meeting you seems pretty ordained. –JW

22nd 8:35 am

     It was fairly fortunate. –SH

23rd 10:10 pm

Is Sherlock Holmes saying he believes in Fate? –JW

23rd 11:19 pm

     Of course not. I’m just saying it was a fortunate meeting. –SH

24th 11:48 pm

God I’m tired. –JW

24th 11:53 pm

     Long day, I take it? –SH

25th 12:02 am

You have no idea. –JW

25th 12:14 am

     I have some idea. –SH

25th 12:21 am

Whatever. –JW

26th 9:45 pm

     You have a better day today? –SH

26th 10:00

Much. –JW

27th 8:14 am

     Good. –SH

27th 10:37 am

Thanks. –JW

28th 11:17 pm

     John. –SH

28th 11:29 pm

What, Sherlock? –JW

29th 10:48 am

     I need to tell you something. –SH

29th 11:02 am

Okay. –JW

30th 4:28 am

     I think… –SH

30th 4:42 am

     I think I love you. –SH

31st 7:14 am

     John? –SH


End file.
